Lumorem Heré
by Anodreth
Summary: *Mild OotP Spoilers!* On 31 July, 1981, Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters were completely and totally destroyed. How does Harry, or Morningstar as he is now called, cope? *7 Chapters up!*
1. The temporary destruction of darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did

Lumorem Heré

          Severus Snape stood among the ranks of the many assembled Death Eaters, wishing that this were all a horribly realistic nightmare. However, reality was not on his side, and so here he was, about to be inducted into Voldemort's Inner Circle, and as his trial mission, he was going to lead the contingent of Death Eaters to the Potter homestead based on a prophecy that Hogwarts' new Divination prospect had told a certain Hogwarts headmaster. Unfortunately  for Voldemort, the spy was caught, and so he only had the first few lines, which were:

"The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born to those who have thrice defied him,

Born as the Seventh month dies..."

The rest was lost to all but Dumbledore, and the Department of Mysteries, who kept an official record of these things. Augustus Rookwood was an Unspeakable, but not high enough up to access prophecies.

So now Voldemort had told Lucius Malfoy, who was very high up in the Ministry, (but, unbeknownst to him, was another spy for Dumbledore) to look in the records of the Department of Child Affairs to see which children were born at the end of July. There were two. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

 Frank and Alice Longbottom were high-ranking Aurors, but, since Lily Potter was the current Mistress of Magic, he believed it was little Harry. What they did not know was that Harry was actually Lily's and Severus' child, or that the two of them were married, and James was just posing as Lily's husband, or, furthermore, that Lily and Severus were actually High Elves. Not just any elf, but royalty. Which made Harry, or Morningstar, as was his actual name, the Heir. James was his cousin.

Following that line of thought, you would find that elves were immortal, and so nothing you did would ever kill them. Voldemort, thinking that they were human, was trying to do exactly that. _Avada Kedavra _would not have any effect on them at all. All they would see was a flashing green light 

"Ah, my friends! "exhaled the Dark Lord, "it is time! The Potter boy and his wretched family shall be destroyed!"

Severus almost laughed. 'Boy, is he going to get a shock' he thought sarcastically 'No, no. I must not show a reaction. My position would be compromised.'

          "Time to go!" the thing that dared to call itself a dark lord called cheerfully "Well? We can't keep them waiting!"

And so they all Apparated to the Potter residence.

****

Severus, however, apparated to the bedroom of the mansion.

"Lily! LILY!!!" he shouted.

Lily rushed in, her auburn hair whirling behind her.

"Yes, Sev? What is it? He's here?"

"Yes, and he's come to kill Harry! For more time, I activated the time freeze galad'ryr."

Galad'ryrs were special objects, which, if you did not have the power to do so, let you manipulate the elements. This particular one was set to freeze time for the outside world, and was set to activate whenever Sev apparated on the Manor with a serious situation.

"Good! Now, what do you think we should do?"

"Well, we know that if he tries to attack Harry, the curse will go back to him at triple the power, because of his elven blood, so that should get rid of him. But we would still have hordes of Death jackasses to deal with. What would we do?"

" I think that if we jus disappear after he is killed, and go to our manor, which nobody knows about but us, James, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco, we should be fine. You can let them in." 

"Okay. Off I go then!"

He apparated out, canceling the time freeze, to join his "fellow" Death-jackasses.

***

"Now," said Voldemort, "we march!"

Peter Pettigrew blasted the door open. Or tried to. A jet of purple light shot out sending him 350 feet into the air, and 200 meters back, with the force of a firing cannon. He fell to the ground, dead, having broken his neck.

"Ah, well, he served his part anyway." sighed Voldemort.

"Allow me." said Lucius. He opened the door. The door, recognizing him, opened.

They streamed in. Voldemort immediately proceeded upstairs, heading for the master bedroom. Lily appeared. Behind her was Harry's cradle.

"Stand aside!" demanded Voldemort

"No."

"STAND ASIDE!!"

"No."

"I'll kill you!!"

"Try me."

"_Avada Kedavra!!_"

The curse shot out of Voldemort's wand and hit Lily.

Nothing happened.

He stood there, slack-jawed, and angrily pushed past her.

"The child…" breathed Voldemort

"Do not touch my son." Said Severus and Lily together.

"My godson." said Lucius, Narcissa, who had been at the back, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, who had arrived with a host of Aurors.

"My cousin." Said James

"My nephew." Said Albus Dumbledore and Petunia Dursley, who had also just arrived.

After about ten seconds of standing still, Voldemort went into action. "No, I think I will. What are you going to do about it?"

"_Avada Kedavra!!!!_" The curse went straight into "Harry" forming a lightning bolt cut on his forehead. This started to glow, as did eighteen hands. From each one came a beam of green light, and the two became one. The ten beams of light further combined into one, throwing the power of 540 (since all was tripled) Killing Curses at Voldemort. It vaporized his mind, magic, body, and soul, and sent a enormous wave of heat throughout the house, killing every person except the ten involved, and the Auror company, for a mile radius.

"Is he….dead?" asked Petunia.

"Yes, I believe so. All four parts of him. How are the rest of you?" replied Albus.

"Drained" was the general consensus.

"Well, I suggest we all proceed to Aloc y Hain Manor."

"I agree." said Severus. He held out his hand, which started glowing silver and purple. A hole appeared in midair, then lengthened to form a sort of round doorway. Inside it showed the interior of Lily and Sev's living room. She waved a hand, and all possessions in their current place shrunk, flew through the portal to their correct places in the other house, and re-enlarged. The people followed, but before closing the portal, Sev stuck his hand through and shouted, "_Incendio!_". He closed the portal, leaving the dead, empty house to burn to the ground.

End Chapter One 

  
Please review! It would make my day, since this is my first fic. Constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be used by my phoenix on her Burning Day.

TBC… 


	2. The Trip Part I Meeting the Weasleys

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did

Lumorem Heré

Part II: The Trip, Part I – Meeting the Weasleys

Author Notes: This will eventually be Harry (Morning)/Draco slash 

Enjoy!  

TEN YEARS LATER 

"Lily! I'm going to take Morning and Draco to Diagon Alley. Be back around 7:00!" Severus Eldar called

"Okay! Have fun!" Lily, his wife called.

A decade ago, those words would have no real meaning. But, at the age of one, the elven prince Morningstar, with the help of his parents, Lily and Sev,  godparents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, cousin James Potter, Great Uncle Albus Dumbledore, and Aunt Petunia, defeated the darkest wizard of that time period, Voldemort, completely destroying him

          Since then, Morning had found a great friend in Draco Malfoy. The two had become best friends almost immediately after the imminent demise of a certain dark lord, and they could hardly be seen going anywhere without each other. It was almost time for them to go to Hogwarts, where Severus taught Potions,  Lily taught Charms, having resigned as Mistress of Magic five years previous, and Great Uncle Albus was headmaster. Godfather Remus Lupin taught Defence Against the Dark Arts. So today, Severus was going to Diagon Alley  to get Morning's school supplies and birthday present.

"Now, Morning, I am going to put a mild Glamour on you, so people don't notice your facial features." Sev stated. Morning's appearance was indeed unusual. 4'9", he had shoulder length black hair, very long fingers, and pointed ears. He also had one fiery emerald green eye, and one purple. So, he had to have a glamour put on whenever he went into the mainstream wizarding world. He couldn't wait to go.

"Daddy?" he asked

"Yes?"

"Is Draco coming?"

Sev nodded "And so is Lucius. Let's go get them."

"Yay!" And he grabbed the box of Floo Powder. "Remember how I told you to do it."

"Yes, daddy. 'only a pinch is needed'. I know."

"And Remember to SPEAK CLEARLY!!" they both finished, laughing.

"Honestly! You would think that you both were still three year olds!" said Lily, coming out of the kitchen.

"But, Mummy, we are!" whined Morning, pouting.

"Oh, off with you!" Lily laughed, playfully swatting him on the shoulder.

          As directed, Morning took a pinch of Floo powder from a emerald box on the mantelpiece, threw it into the fireplace, which erupted in green flames. Morning stepped in, shouted "Leaky Cauldron!", and vanished. Sev rolled his eyes, and followed suit.

***

When they stepped out of the fireplace at London's Leaky Cauldron, Morning spotted Draco, and ran over. Severus went over to Lucius.

"Severus! How was your journey?"

"Fine, thanks. Yours?"

"Splendid."

"Ready to go?" Lucius asked the kids

"Yes!" both of them said.

          They followed the two adults into the back courtyard. Sev closed his eyes and concentrated; a minute later, the bricks rearranged themselves into the entryway for Diagon Alley appeared.

"Okay, where to first?" asked Lucius

"Ollivander's!" shouted the boys.

"Okay. I have enough gold for that; we don't need to stop at Gringotts yet."

They were skipping along the path, when…"Oof!".  A boy had just landed on the ground. "Oh!" said Morning, "Sorry! Didn't see you."

"S'alright" the boy said, for the moment disoriented.

When Morning got up he had his first real look at the boy. His forehead had so many freckles that, at first glance, you might say he had red skin. He looked to be 4'8" and eleven years of age. His less-than-perfect robes had several holes in them. He also had so many patches that one might say he was wearing a quilt. His head looked as if someone had stuck it in Ever Bashing Burning Solution and had not bothered to put out the fire. A group of people with similar looks stood nearby. There was even a set of twins.  

"My name's Ron Weasley.", and here, he stuck out a hand.

"Morningstar Eldar," said Morning. "but you may call me Morning."

"That's my family over there." Ron said, pointing to the group of people.

"Tell me, by any chance would your dad be Arthur Weasley? Because Mummy, Daddy, and Lucius speak very highly of you,"

"Yes, he would," replied Ron

A man from Ron's family had wandered back to see what the holdup was. "Oh, Ron! You must introduce me to your friend here" "Well, Dad, this is Morningstar Eldar" "Morningstar, did you say? That must mean that either Severus Lily, or Lucius is here."

"Arthur!" a voice called. Severus and Lucius were striding towards them. "How are you? This must be your second youngest, Ron, correct? "Yes, he is. He's starting Hogwarts this year. Ron, Severus will be your Potions teacher during your years at Hogwarts, and Morning's mother, Lily, will be your Charms Professor."

"I swear, Arthur, when that incompetent fool Fudge gets kicked out of office, you will be the next Minister." said Lucius. Both Ron and Arthur blushed furiously at that, and Arthur mumbled something about "…just doing my job."

A new voice was heard. "Hurry up! I wanna get my wand!" Draco's voice was high pitched with excitement, and he was jumping on the spot.

"Shh, Drake, calm down." said Lucius. "Arthur, may I introduce my son, Draco Malfoy?" "Nice to meet you, Draco." said Arthur cheerfully. "Call me Drake." the boy said. "Okay, Drake!" said Arthur, laughing "These are my sons, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George (or was that Fred? My own sons and I never can tell), my daughter Ginny, and my wife Molly."

"Misters Weasley." groaned Severus, remembering their exploits all too well, since his dungeon classroom or the area around it. " This is my son, Morning."

"Hello, Professor Eldar. Wow, we didn't know you had a soft side! We always thought you were a greas-"

"That," said Arthur, "is quite enough. Well, Severus, Lucius, we really must be going See you around!"

"Bye!" they called

"Well? Can we get our wands now? Can we, Daddy? Please, pleasepleasePLEASE??!!" Drake looked like he was going to explode from excitement. He was hopping up and down like he was on a jackhammer.

"Yes, lets go!"

They made their way to a shop that was between Eelyops's Owl Emporium and the Apocathaery. The sign read:

Ollibanders 

Makers of Fine Wands

Since 382 B.C

They pushed the door open, and went inside.

End Chapter II 

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be used by my phoenix on her Burning Day.

TBC… 


	3. The Trip Part II: The Wand Shop, Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Him and all his merry men (and women) belong to J.K. Rowling.

Lumorem Heré

Part III: The Trip; Part II: The Wand Shop; Part I

Severus ushered Morning through the door.

He gasped.

          From floor to ceiling, the shop was stacked almost full to bursting with what looked like _millions _of long boxes. He didn't have much time to think on this, however, as a man (or what looked to be one,) had just appeared.

"Hello! Am I correct in saying that you are Severus Eldar, with a wand of hawthorn and nymph's blood? Or that this is your son, Morningstar? And that you are Lucius Malfoy, with a wand of ebony and phoenix tears? Or that this is your son, Draco? Let me introduce myself. Anteron Ollivander, of the fifth generation."

All four nodded in the affirmative.

          The man who called himself Ollivander had one of the strangest appearances Morning and Draco had ever seen. His pure white hair went down to his waist, but stuck out in all directions, making it look as though he had stuck his entire head into a Muggle electrical socket.  He was short, about five feet, but he had an air of grace about him, which made him seem much taller. His eyes were a vivid, electric purple.

"Well, who wants to go first? Mr. Malfoy, perhaps?"

Draco eagerly nodded his head.

"Right, then. Which is your wand arm?" asked Ollivander.

"My left." answered Draco.

And Ollivander started flitting around the masses of boxes.

Several minutes later, he muttered, "Why not?" and came towards Draco with a box.

          This box was very different from the others. It was made of ebony, and inlaid with sapphire and diamond. It also had a golden gryphon on the lid, which was a lion with the wings of a royal eagle. 

"Here you go, Mr Malfoy! Try it, then!"

Draco took the wand. It had an ivory handle with bands of sapphire and diamond on it. He felt a strong tingle and warming sensation run through his entire body to his wand. The wand glowed white for two seconds, and emitted a jet of silver light. The light broke off, and started twisting and writhing, until, finally, it formed itself into something.

It was a magnificent silver phoenix.

The bird then flew up and perched on a ladder rail that ran the entire length of the shop, directly above Morning's head.

          All of the persons in the shop had mixed reactions to this, but the most common one was awe. Mr Ollivander looked up at it, slightly puzzled. Severus had a pensive look on his face. Draco had a look of open and utter astonishment on his face. Lucius was just staring at it. Morning looked surprised.

          "Well, this is most unusual." said Ollivander. Everyone stared at him, their looks saying, 'No, really?'. "Allow me to explain. That bird is the literal embodiment of your soul. If an animal comes out of somebody's wand, that means that their soulmate, the person who compliments them perfectly, mind, body, and soul, is in close proximity. But, considering where we are, it could be any person in Diagon Alley. 

When you are in the presence of yours, their soul animal will come out of their wand. The animal will then bind themselves to the other person's soul animal, going into the opposite person's body to form some irremovable item on their bodies. They will leave an egg or some other object of containment, Out of that object will come replicas of the soul animals. They will move to the opposite person from whom they belong, becoming their familiar until they die. Yours, being an elf, will never die. They will also bring a gift of sorts, with them, unique to the couple."

The type of animal represents the owner of the wand's magic level. Worms are the lowest whereas dragons and phoenixes are highest, phoenix being the most high. And that is an Air Emperor phoenix, the queen of all animals, which means that Mister Malfoy has one of the two highest magical levels in existence." he finished. He looked as if he had more to say, but he didn't volunteer anything else. 

Everybody stared at him, absolutely thunderstruck. After several minutes of silence, Ollivander tentatively broke it, saying, "Morning, would you like to get your-"

          But he was interrupted by Morning's hand glowing green. There was a grinding noise, and a box flew forward from the very back of the shop into Morning's hand. This box  was larger by far than many of the other boxes. It looked to be overlaid with gold leaf. In one corner was a silver snake. In the opposite corner was a black badger. In the bottom left was a red lion. In the bottom right was a bronze Royal Eagle. And in the center was a raised golden gryphon. There was a latch and lock on the box. As Morning looked at it, the lock vaporized, and the latch sprang open.

"Oh, my…." said Ollivander. "if that's what I think it is…"

"WHAT IS IT?" the group shouted.

"About nine hundred years ago, my great-great-great-grandfather had four people come into his shop. They told him to keep it until their Heir came to get his wand. They placed that lock on there, and told him that it would only come off in the presence of the Heir. So he put it, I am assuming, somewhere in the wall."

"Those four people were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Aloc y Hain, better known as Ravenclaw."

End Part III 

Cliffie! Don't worry, I already have the next part written down in my notebook, but my fingers are tired, and it's 2.30 in the morning! Will post the rest tommorow. Bye bye for now!

Please review! I need feedback on how I am doing! 


	4. Part IV: The Wand Shop, Part II

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. 

All I own is the plot.

Lumorem Heré IV: The Wand Shop, Part II

^…^ indicates phoenixtongue

***

"About nine hundred years ago, my great-great-great-grandfather had four people come into his shop. They told him to keep it until their Heir came to get his wand. They placed that lock on there, and told him that it would only come off in the presence of the Heir. So he put it, I am assuming, somewhere in the wall."

_"Those four people were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Aloc y Hain, better known as Ravenclaw."_

***

They gaped at him.

"They said that they had combined all of their wands into one single Source of Power," lectured Ollivander, "and that it would be in the first space in the box, disguised as whatever we use today to direct our magic. In this time, it would be a wand."

The group nodded.

"There's more. The second Source in the box was the one that Merlin himself used in his twenty-thousand year lifespan."

"So you are telling me," interrupted Severus, "that Morning now holds the Sources of Power used by five of the greatest elf-wizards of all time?"

"Exactly. In addition to that, his soulmate is the Heir of Merlin"

He looked as though he might faint. "Go on, Morning," urged Draco, "open the box!"

            Suspense threatening to kill him, Morning did as he was asked. Inside the green velvet-lined box were two slots. The first one held a branch of what looked like fire holly. This was exactly like normal holly except that it had flickering veins of red and orange running through it. The second slot was empty.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pick it up!"

            As Morning wrapped his hand around the slight indented part of the bough, it started glowing. It soon got so bright he had to look away. He suddenly had a vision of three men and two women smiling warmly at him.

When the light cleared, he saw that he was holding a staff. However, it was nothing like he had seen before. He noted that it was made of fire holly. At the bottom, a portion of the wood was hollowed out, and inside was carved a badger. The grip was made by a winding snake, which had glittering emeralds for eyes. The next part was a slightly rounded flat circle. Four phoenixes perched on top of it, heads facing outward, wings up, beaks open, and tails falling gracefully to form the staff base. Resting on the tips of the wings was a sphere, currently collecting all of the light within itself. On top of the sphere was a royal eagle, poised to take flight, beak open in a hunting cry.

"Wow." breathed Draco and Severus. Morning, Lucius, and even Ollivander were totally speechless. Morning could feel something tugging at him, and, figuring it was the staff, gave it some of his magic. Gold beams of light shot out of the phoenixes open mouths into the sphere, turning the light within gold. The eagle started to glow, and a gold beam of light shot out of its open mouth. This formed into another beam of light, forming into _another_ phoenix, this one silver with gold stripes. It joined Draco's silver one. The edges of the two blurred. They combined with a brilliant flash of white light, then separated. But Draco's was now golden with silver, white, and purple stripes, and Morning's was silver with white, gold and purple stripes. Draco's phoenix flew into Morning's chest and disappeared. He glowed white for a second and then stopped. Morning's phoenix flew into Draco's chest with the same result. Revolving in the air was an egg.

'_Wow' _thought Morning.

"Yeah, I know" said Draco. Then, "Hey! I can hear you in my head!"

The egg cracked, and two larger than normal phoenixes glided out. The silver one landed on Draco's shoulder. There was a flash of light. The gold one landed on Morning's shoulder with the same reaction.

_^Hello, ^_ the one on Morning's shoulder trilled. _^My name is Acaidien, Cai for short. What's yours? ^_

_^Morning. ^_

^_Hello, Morning! That flash of light you saw was me binding to your life-force and further connecting you to the Ice Dragon over there. Basically, I am an extension of both him and you.^_

_^What?!?!? Does this mean that me and him are-^_

Draco was having much the same reaction, except that his had called Morning the 'Calenéun', and its name was Alecédeos, Alec for short.

After recovering himself, Ollivander said, "Well, Draco, it looks like you found your soulmate."

***

Pronunciations are: 

Acaidien- uh-SAY-di-en

Calenéun- calla-NAY-un

Alecédeos- a-leck-ay-DAY-os

Review please! By the way, the title means 'Heir of Light', approximately, in Latin. Calenéun means 'Elven Lord' in the phoenix language I made up.

And remember, **_REVIEW!_**


	5. Part V: The Wand Shop, Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Him and his company belong to JK Rowling.

Lumorem Heré

Part V: The Wand Shop, Part III

***

_After recovering himself, Ollivander said, "Well, Draco, it looks like you found your soulmate."_

***

Both boys gaped at him. "WHAT?!?" they shouted.

"You heard correctly, boys," said Lucius. "That reaction would not have happened if you were not each the other's soulmate."

After a moment of silence, Draco said, "Sir? Merlin's wand is missing from its space."

"Perhaps that is because you are holding it, Mr Malfoy. My family also told me that, because of conflicting power levels, the Founders had to move it to another box, which you saw before."

          And as he said this, a quicksilver ray of light shot out of the orb on Morning's staff, and hit the handle of Draco's wand. The silver and blue weaving glowed for a moment, then a flash of blue filled the room, and, like his friend before him, Draco now held a staff.

          This staff was different, however. Unlike the ebony of before, the wood was now ice yew, which was like fire holly, except for the type of wood and the substance was a bright blue color. The veins of light ran up and down the staff, to meet in an ornate knot n the middle. At the top, the wood formed a sort of round cradle. Floating just above that was a crackling ball of electric blue energy.

"My theory on this is, that if you recognize something for what it is, it reveals itself." said Severus. "And the stuff running through the wood is different varieties of admantine."

"But…admantine is supposed to be nonexistent now!" said Morning. "There are only supposed to be a couple of items left, and those have already bound to their owners!"

"I think my grandfather gave me a ring made of it," said Lucius. "but I have no recollection of where it is."

          "It is indeed very rare." informed Severus, slipping into teacher mode. "Admantine has a _very_ high concentration of magic. When someone gets some, it binds to its owner until that person dies, also enhancing that person's magical potential. Whatever it is placed into becomes a gathering and focus point for magical energy. Magical items, such as gryphon tears or phoenix feathers, enhance this ability. As such it is _usually_ outrageously expensive. " He said this last part while throwing a sharp glance to Ollivander.

"Cool!" said Draco.

"That will be fourteen Galleons, please." interrupted Ollivander, in a strange, booming voice. "And, if you are stopping at Flourish and Blotts, might I implore you to get _Magos: The Definitive Guide to Becoming a Mage_, and _Wands, Staffs, and other Sources of Power: How to Create a Source_. They are not in the actual store stock, but your phoenixes will know the way. I will be erasing this man's memory of this entire event now, so I will see you soon! Bye!"

Severus put the required amount of money on the counter, and they left.

***

I will be putting up another chapter today, if I can.

And remember, feedback is good. Review please! All it takes is one little click in the lower left hand corner!

Responses to reviewers:

Redmeadow: Thank you! This soon enough?

insanechildfanfic: Thank you! Here you go!


	6. Part VI: Gringotts, the Menagerie, and t...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Lumorem Heré

Part VI: Gringotts, the Menagerie, and the Letter

{…} indicates dragonspeak

*…* indicates parseltongue

"Okay," said Severus, "no matter where we go next, we have to go to Gringotts first." 

"Alright!" said the two boys who were trailing along behind the two adults.

They threaded their way through the masses of people until they came to a stop in front of a glittering white building with a flight of steps in front. They walked up these steps to a set of enormous gold doors. They opened of their own accord, and the group of four went inside.

They walked up to a free spot in the counter, which was as long as the room they were in. The goblin behind it saw them and said, "Hello! How may I be of service to you today?" Lucius said, smoothly, "We would like to make a withdrawal from the Malfoy and Eldar family vaults, both senior and junior."

_'Now, that's interesting,'_ thought Morning _'What is?' _asked Draco. _'Oh! I forgot you could hear me. What's interesting is the fact that a _goblin _is being nice to Uncle Lucius. From what I've heard, goblins are hardly nice to anyone.' 'Yes, that is strange.' _agreed Draco. _'We can ask him about it later.'_

          The boys were interrupted from their speech-void conversation by a goblin saying "I'll take you there myself. Right this way, please."

          They followed the goblin to another set of double doors. These also opened of their own accord into a cavernous trackway with many small doors leading off. They got into one of the rickety mine carts used to negotiate the labyrinth cavern. Many twists and turns later, they came to a tunnel made out of obsidian. In front of it was a dragon, of the Antopedian Opaleye variety.

{Halt!} something thundered in Morning's head. He realized it was the dragon. {Who wishes to pass?} The goblin pointed a finger at the dragon, muttering a spell, as if to stun it. "Wait!" Morning shouted. The goblin looked at him incredulously, but put his finger down. Morning opened his mouth, and the words came out, not in English, but the Dragon language. {Hello. I'm sorry to bother you, but the vaults we need to get to are in that tunnel behind you Can you please move so we may reach them?}

{You are the Heir!}the dragon sang, shell-shocked. {Of course! Go right ahead!} And it moved aside, letting them pass.

"What _was _that?" breathed Draco. _^That, Draco, was Lothocan, and he is a member of the Dragon Council. He was stationed here to watch over your vaults.^ _Alec told him. By this time, they had traveled very deep underground while in the tunnel.. They came to a stop in front of four vault doors.

"Vaults 1033, 29021, 1093, and 29024!" the goblin said, in a loud, clear voice. The four of them got out. The goblin said "Farewell!", and it and the cart vanished.

          The two adults went to the first and third vaults mentioned, while the younger went to the second and fourth. A jet of rainbow colored light shot out of each of the doors, and scanned the person in front of them. Apparently finding everything in order, the doors vanished. Mountains of gold were in each one, and they held their open money bags out, each thinking of the amount of money they wanted. That exact amount flew from the piles into the bags. After this, the amount they had withdrawn reappeared in their vaults, thus giving them an infinite supply of gold  This done, they wondered how they were going to get back, as they had never been left before.

          Suddenly, Morning had an idea. He talked it over with Draco in his head, and they agreed. "Daddy! Uncle Lucius! Stand over here and hold our hands. We have an idea!" Puzzled, they did as asked. The boys held their staves in front of them, and said _"Vaneci Superficio!"_ A white light burst forth from the orbs on the tops of their staves, and they vanished. Next thing anybody knew, they were back outside on the front steps of Gringotts.

"That was interesting." commented Severus. "Where do you wish to go next?"

"The Magical Menagerie!" said Draco. "Let's go, then!" laughed Severus.

          When they entered the shop, an assortment of noises greeted their ears. There was the yowling of cats, the croaking of toads, squealing of rats, screeching of various types of birds, and the hissing of snakes. Morning headed towards the latter. Cai started giving him advice on which type to get.

_^But, Morning, I think you should get a python! They're the best! ^_

_'Drake?' _he sent.

'_Yes, Morning?' _

_' Cai says I should get a python. I'm not sure whether or not I should get one of those, or a venomous one. Which do you like?'_

_'Ooh! Get a venomous one! They're much cooler, and they have better defense techniques! I think I saw a black mamba.'_

_'Cool!'_

Morning proceeded to walk over to where  the mambas were. One particular snake was hissing. _*Sssstupid humansss. Alwaysss making too much noisssse.*  *Sssorry if I disturbed you* _hissed Morning. The snake looked up at him, surprised. *_You! You are the Sssspeaker of the Prophecy! I musst go with you! The Council has delegated it! Then we can get my King!*_

_*What?* _hissed Morning. "Daddy! I found what I wanted!"

Sev strode over. "But, Morning, that's a black mamba!" "He says that I am the Speaker of the Prophecy, and that we can get his King, whatever that means."

Sev looked taken aback. "Very…very well." They went to the counter. The shopkeeper came rushing toward them.

"Mr Eldar! I have a letter for you! It says that on this exact date, you would visit us, and that we were to give it and this," here he held up an egg, "to your son. It is signed by Salazar Slytherin!"

"But…that's a basilisk egg!" said Severus, incredulously

_*My King!_* hissed the snake.

"May I see this letter?"

"Certainly." And the shopkeep handed Severus a piece of yellowed parchment. As the letter changed hands, so did the writing. It read:

_Mr. Eldar:_

_If you have this letter in your hands, it is because you have visited the shop for the last time before your son's (and his mate's) eleventh birthday (Rowena is a True Seer, and she saw that you and your company would be going today.) _

_      As my gift to the child, I send a basilisk egg, which will hatch precisely one week after getting it. It will be about the size of a python for its first one hundred years, then it will grow a foot every five years after that. It can grow or shrink at will. This basilisk is a child of the one in the Chamber of Secrets. As such, the little one will want to see its mother when you get to school. This may be accomplished either by holding this necklace, _(here a marble snake with emerald eyes, which was on a chain, popped into existence) _and thinking of the Chamber, or by going to the second floor girls bathroom, saying 'Open' to the sink in the seven o' clock position in Parseltongue, sliding down the pipe, walking through the tunnel, saying 'Open' a second time, walking to my statue, telling it, in Parseltongue, that its child is here. The mother will come down to greet you. One more thing. The wizard who called himself Voldemort was never my heir, and neither are his children. Only your son and Draco are._

_      As Godric's gift, he sends a portable armory. It has infinite supplies of every kind of sword, dagger, fighting staff, mace, longbow, arrow, flail gun, halberd, knife, piece of armor and automatic weapon available. It shrinks to fit in pockets. Just tell it what kind of weapon or defensive covering you would like, and open the door. It also updates itself. Also, none of any of the items mentioned in this letter can get lost or stolen in any way, shape, or form. The items are unbreakable. _(here a shrunken cabinet made of ruby, and which had gold handles, appeared.)

          _Helga's gift is a case with every single Potions ingredient known to the universe. It refills itself and shrinks to be able to fit in small spaces. _(here a willow cabinet with two doors appeared.) _Just tell it what you want._

_      Rowena's gift is a book containing every book in the world in it. Hold it in your hands, and think of what you want information on, and unlock the book. _(here a leather bound book with a sapphire and bronze lock appeared. A key appeared on a blue ribbon around Morning's neck.)

_      The gift from all of us is this piece of parchment. This is so you may ask us questions if needed, or, if you want to, just to talk. If we do not know the answer, we will point you to the correct book or person._

_Please give this to Morning when you are finished._

_Yours truly,_

_Salazar Slytherin_

Severus, totally struck dumb, handed the letter to Morning, and in a dazed voice, said, "Here." Morning took it, puzzled, and read the letter. The writing then changed. It now said:

_Dear Amroth, and probably Elrohir. (these are your actual Elven names),_

_       This parchment will serve as your guide in life. It has many protection, warding, and indestructible spells placed on it. Only a member of your families, or someone you have absolute trust in, and who is not evil, can read it. Others will not see it._

            _The four of us, plus Merlin, are going to teach you how to use your powers. One of these are your Animagus abilities. You are Omn__étios, which means you can transform into any type of animal, magical or otherwise. But, before you can do this, you need training, which we are going to give you._

_       You are also capable of wandless magic. Likewise, before you can use this to its full potential, you must be trained. Same with your elemental abilities._

_       Every day, we are going to train you. The schedule is as follows:_

_Sal: Potions (with Severus), element of Ice, Arithmancy, fighting (using potions and espionage), Astronomy, Magical Defense (Creatures)_

_Rowena: History of Magic, element of Water, Charms (with Lily), Divination, Fighting (daggers)_

_Dric: Fighting (Martial Arts), Transfiguration, Healing, Element of Fire_

_Helga: Element of Earth, Herbology, Magical Theory, Recognition and Care of Magical Creatures, Fighting (using plants)_

_Emrys: Magical Defense (Spells), Elements of Air, Void, and the Mind; Element Integration, Dragon Magic_

_All: Omn_étio and wandless magic training, Basilisk, Unicorn, Phoenix, Gryphon, Soul, Heart, Dwarven, Djinn and Elven magics; Duelling (using spells, Magical, and Muggle weapons), Telekinesis and other Psychic abilities.

       While you are in here, time will freeze. When you leave, you will be rejuvenated, ready to face a new (or rest of the) day. Our gifts to you (minus the basilisk) may be psychically stored in your head. All you have to do is think of them, and they will appear.

See you soon!

Dric

Rowena __

_Sal_

_Helga_

_Emrys (Merln)_

***

Yay! Nice and long chapter. Please **review**! 

Redmeadow: I do too!

_Vaneci Superficio: _vanish [us] outside

  


	7. Part VII: Flourish, Blotts, and the Libr...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

^…^ denotes Phoenixtongue

*…* denotes Parseltongue

A/N: Sorry I was so late in getting this out! My Internet connection was down. Here you go! Also, a poll at the end.

Lumorem Heré Part VII: Flourish, Blotts, and the Library

"I suppose we should get your books now." said Lucius.

"Okay!" both boys said. They were very eager to see what these books contained.

^I will show you how to get some of your books. Before I came into physical existence, Merlin told me that the shopkeep would not have some of the books. Specifically, the ones that man Ollivander mentioned.^ informed Alec.

_^Okay.^ _said Draco.

"What did she say, Draco?" asked Severus. "She said that she would help us find some of the books we need."

Severus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, as they were entering the bookstore.

          When they went in, there was immediate, absolute silence. The various eyes around them took in the little group, progressing through different degrees of curiosity, shock, horror, and fright, finally settling on a mixture of being terrified, and petrified at the knowledge that the boys had a emperor phoenix on one shoulder, royal eagles on another,(they had decided to get the birds on Cai and Alec's insistence,), _very_ venomous snakes curled around their necks,(Draco had bought one upon discovering that he was also a Parselmouth, and on Alec's insistence) and the staffs they held in their hands.

"M-m-m-may I h-h-help you, s-s-s-sir?" asked the shopkeep of Severus.

"Yes. We need the newest and self-updating versions of: _The Absolute Encyclopedia of Herbs, Plants, Fungi, and other Potions Ingredients; Every Beast and Creature in the Universe; A Comprehensive and Complete Guide to Charms, Transfiguration, and __Defence__ Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Fighting Techniques, Arithmancy: A Guide; A History of the Magical World; _and _Hogwarts: A History. _While you are getting those, we'll browse." The shopkeeper nodded, wide-eyed and speechless. Why this had to happen on his second day on the job, he didn't know.

_^Follow me, please.^ _said Alec. He glided to the back of the shop, to the Muggle Psychiatry section. If one looked hard enough, you could see a white engraving of a phoenix in flight ingrained in the wood of the bookshelf.

_^Say your full names, while looking at the carving.^_

They opened their mouths, and their words came out, not in English, but in Phoenixtongue.

_^Amroth Morningstar Cielc__éo Ecléos Eldar'ritan ^_

_^__Elrohir Dracodian Luciferio Kieroican Malfoic'ritan ^_

Then, on impulse, they added:

_^Open. ^_

The air around them began to swirl rapidly, catching the books. They spun so fast, that they just looked like pure light. Inside the ring, an image of an old room with many bookshelves appeared. They stepped through.

_^Welcome to Merlin's personal library.^_

_***_

_^You are supposed to take: **The Comprehensive Spell Guide: Every Single Spell in the Universe, How to Do it and Create One; Guide to Becoming a Mage: Helpful Tips and Exercises; **Merlin's personal journal; **Omnetio: A Handbook; **and **Wands, Staves, and Other Sources of Power: Theory, and How to Create a Source.** ^_

"How exactly are we supposed to _find_ all of those?"

"Think of what you want, and the bookshelf containing it will pop up." It was the same booming voice they had heard Ollivander speak in. "I am Merlin, and I bid you welcome to my library."

          A person who looked no more than thirty years of age stood before them. He had flowing auburn hair which was in a braid which came down to the middle of his waist. On either side of his head, and down the middle, he had a tiny, intricate golden braid. He also had pointed ears. One of his eyes was ice blue, the other, a piercing silver.  On one hand was a gleaming sapphire and emerald ring. In the other was a staff identical to Draco's. He was wearing robes of silver, with golden gryphons around the neck and cuffs.

"Go on, try it!" said he.

          So Draco did. He thought of the Source Guide. Immediately, a cherry-wood bookshelf sprang up in front of him. All around the edges were scenes of goblins fighting dragons. A book slid into his hand and duplicated five times, twice for him, once for Morning, once for Severus, once for Lucius, and once for Lily.

          Soon everyone got the hang of it, and had personal copies (plus one each for Lily). Merlin bid them farewell, and told them he'd see them all later. They stepped back through the portal and it closed behind them. They collected the other books and all, with some help from Severus and Lucius, Teleported away.

***

Here is the poll, made up of two questions. I am not updating unless I get _AT LEAST _five reviews, as anything less will be too little to decide which way to go.

1) Should they go to Hogwarts and be taught by the five people at night and during free times, or should time freeze, and for a year or so of their time (or maybe just a couple of months), should they be taught by the five, and _then _go to Hogwarts with no time passing in the real world?

2) Should I have Lily's reaction to all of this, or simply fast forward to the first day of their schooling?

Remember, I will not post the next chapter until _at LEAST _five people review!

Bye for now!

TH Alaricron

      **_ _**


End file.
